Safe House
by beta-omega219
Summary: After being ripped from her previous life Chloe now finds herself thrown into a SafeHouse with a bunch of powerful runaways, some having delt directly with the Edison group. How much time will she have to get to know her new friends before they are found?
1. Chapter 1

A/n .......This is my first fanfic but not my first story so yay!!!!!!!

Disclaimer....

Me: -Runs around in circles yelling to the sky that bunnies are stealing my tacos.-

Becca: "Uhm.....Libbi??"

Me: -Stops running and looks at her.-

Becca: -Holds up hand ignoring Libbi.- "wwhat she means is she doesn't own anything."

Me:-Gives her a sad pouty look.- "Even the tacos?"

Becca:-Sighs shaking head.- "Yes. Even the tacos. But what she *does* own, are the Original Characters scattered within this story."

CHAPTER

*1*

"Better days."

CPOV

After what had happened in the attic I avoided Derek the rest of the day. I was up in what I had claimed as my room, sitting on the bed, looking down at the new gash I had on my arm. I sighed and fell back on the bed with an 'oomph'. I pulled a pillow to my face and screamed. _Ugh! Why couldn't I just catch a break? Why couldn't some other 15 year old girl be in my place!? This was so unfair. _I sighed again and rolled onto my side. I was drifting to sleep when I heard my door squeak and Simon tell me that Andrew wanted eveyone to come downstairs.

"Do you want me to stay and wait for you or..." Simon asked, his words trailing off.

"No I'm good I'll uhmm, b-be down in a s-sec." I answered.

I waited to hear the door close before I stood and walked over to the full length mirrior on the empty closet's door. I looked like death. My skin was pale and the girl that stood in front of me didnt look like the, "Old me." (Before the Edison group had ruined my life.) My hair still had the cheap black hair dye in it but thankfully it had faded a little when I took a shower. My face still had traces of scrapes and bruises from last week, and to make it all worse I was still wearing the polyester sweats Derek had grabbed for me out of the boy's section. Turning away from the mirror with a scowl I left and made my way downstairs.

I wasn't really sure what to expect, but I knew that what awaited me definitely wasn't it. The group of unfamiliar faces all turned towards me as I walked into the room. I scanned them and found Derek, giving him a 'What the heck?', look but he just shrugged his broad sholders and leaned against the wall near the window. He was probably thinking that if all went wrong he would break the window and run like the hounds of Hell were on his tail. I giggled thinking of how ironic that was. It made me think of the field and his partial change. I blushed and went to sit next to Simon who was on the couch, pointedly ignoring Tori even though for once she was actually being quiet. I frowned and looked up to see Andrew walking into the room with an arua of power. Everyone quieted and waited, clearly I wasn't the only one confused.

Andrew had changed since I saw him this morning, his hair was damp from a recent shower and his clothes were clean. '_Man, I wish I at least had a different shirt to wear.' _I scrunched up my nose and bit back the jealousy. Andrew stood in front of the group and put on a smile that looked forced, he looked nervous as he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Chloe, Derek, Tori, and Simon, as I said before we would be arriving to a safe house that I hadn't been to in awhile, but this morning after having cleaned up the mess I was ambushed by everyone in this room." He cleared his throat again. "It took some but I finaly convinced them that we weren't part of the Edison group." There was a snicker and a cute guy in the corner made a comment about a six year old having taken pity on him. Andrew ignored it and continued on. "So, uhm, I guess we have house guests who also are on the run." With that done he stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do.

A girl about 18 stood up and cleared her throat. At her side she snapped her fingers in a near A.D.D. fashion and between her fingers a flame jumped back and forth. It made me think of Rae. The flame part, not the A.D.D. Opening her mouth to speak I saw her deep green eyes flash around the room like the flickering fire that as it appeared she was creating without a thought. "I've been doing this a long time.. running that is." She tilted her head to the side and her choppy red hair followed the movement. "My names Rebecca, and I'm a pyrotechnic. I'm the oldest here, besides the old man of course." She jerked the thumb of her other hand in Andrew's direction. "And I've been at this safe house since I escaped.." She swallowed somewhat heavily, everyone around me glanced at the floor, we all knew who she had escaped from. She didn't have to say it.

Moving on she gestured to the four others that I hadn't recognized when I had come downstairs. "After I came here they began appearing in twos." The light way she teased made me frown, like she just accepted the situation she was thrown in so well, that she could poke fun in the tension. Maybe I just didn't like optimism when I myself could only curse fate. "The two lovebirds over there are Reanna and Chris. Reanna's the babe with the blue eyes and curly brown hair." Rebecca winked, making me feel somewhat uncomfortable and confused, hadn't she just introduced them as lovers. The girl she was talking about glared and seemed to be reading between the lines so to speak. My confusion lessened a little at the pyro's next words. "She reads minds."

_'Ahh...' _I thought. It was just a way to torture the poor girl. I flashed Reanna a sympathetic look, hoping I wasn't being too forward. My eyes moved to the boy that seemed to be wrapped around her and I grudgingly looked to Rebecca for information. "That's Chris, he's Reanna's pet, as well as psychic." I leaned back in the couch slightly... wow. I'd never met someone that could see the future. Reanna glanced my way, I took it as a warning. Something told me she was a bit protective. She nodded and suddenly I rememberd she could read my mind. I blushed.

Having been momentarily distracted I jumped slightly when Rebecca clapped her hands together, flames dancing across her fingers. "And the two other weirdo's here are Caleb, our resident tall dark and handsome mystery man. He's psychic too. And that girl!" Her voice raised an octive as she gestured towards a girl that was my height with dark curly hair and the same green eyes as Rebecca herself. "That's my BFFFE!"

The look on my face must have shown that I didn't understand because said girl spoke up. "Best friends for fucking eternity." She smiled prettily as Rebecca continued. "She's telekinetic. So if you find yourself on the wrong end of her anger don't be surprised if you find all your furniture glued to the ceiling." Rebecca giggled and glanced at Caleb. He scowled then caught me looking at him. I quickly turned my attention back to Rebecca who had picked up a little girl with blonde curls. "And last but definitely not least, this little cutie here is Caroline she's.. well I don't know what the Hell she is but she is special none the less." She put the little girl down who immediately scrambled up the stairs talking to what seemed to be an imaginary friend named, "Fluffy."

I looked back at Rebecca once again who was now sitting down next to her 'BFFFE,' and giving Reanna a sexy grin. I was trying to figure out what was being unsaid when I noticed the room had turned silent so I made a move to stand up, but Tori beat me to it.

"I'm Tori and I'm a witch," She gestured towards me next, "This little ball of sunshine is Chloe and she is a necromancer. The hot guy next to her, and may I point out that I don't even care, is Simon and he is a sorceror." She was about to sit when I cleared my throat and pointed at Derek, she gave me a look. "Oh, that's no one important." She sat down without another word.

I frowned and was about to say something when Derek stood up straight and spoke. "It's okay Chloe, I can introduce myself, I'm Derek and I don't have any powers." I just looked at him, confused, but decided that if Derek wanted to keep the fact that he was a werewolf a secret then that was his decision. Derek leaned back against the wall without another word. '_I guess the meetings over.'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n So, like, I got my first review yesterday. I know its not much but I loved it anyways. Soooo thank you notsoinnocent. Woot!!!! PS. If you were confused in the last chapter I forgot to mention that I wrote it after the first three chapters of the Reckoning...

Disclaimer:

Livvity:-Gives Rebecca a look.-

Rebecca: "What?"

Livvity: "I'm your BFFFE and you didn't even tell them my name!!!!!" -Pouts and mumbles something about her being a Firecrotch.-

Rebecca: "Oh....well this psycho here is Livvity and Libbi doesn't own the Darkest Powers, Kelley Armstrong does."

Libbi: (Jumps in before her characters can say much more.) "I may not own Derek but I do own you guys! Muahhaha."

Chapter

*2*

"A mess."

After the makeshift, "Meeting," everyone went about their own buisness. I tried to talk to Derek but he disappeared, so I sighed for the hundreth time that day and decided to explore. I had been munching on an apple and walking around the perimeter of the house when I felt a hand land on my sholder. Startled I turned to find myself facing Simon, "I see you're still jumpy." He mused and gave me a smile, I smiled back and continued my exploration with Simon beside me.

There was a peaceful silence between us as we walked but it was interrupted by a yell and then a crash. I looked over at Simon who just smiled and took my hand. Ever since I had arrived at the Lyle house I had been kinda confused on my feelings for him, so I allowed him to hold it. Again we walked for sometime, still sticking close to the house when we came upon a clearing. It was just a small area about the size of a football field with forrest surrounding it. I was so caught up in the view that it took me a minute to notice that Simon had asked me something. "Huh?" I asked.

"Wanna see something?" He questioned.

"Oh, uh... sure." I offered him a small smile. With that he pulled me over to a tree and we sat at the base of it. Our knees brushing, I set down the forgotten apple.

I hadn't noticed that he had brought his sketch book till he handed it to me. I took it. On the bus the other day he had shown me his ideas about the comic he was working on about us so I continued off from where I left off without much thought. The first new drawing I saw was a picture of me sleeping on the bus. It was before me and Derek had ran into Liam and Ramone. My face was still scraped but I looked somewhat peaceful.

I turned the page and found it blank so I flipped to the next. Yet again I found another one of myself when we were running away from the Edison group who had caught up with us at Andrews house. I stood tall and defiant a look of determination upon my face. I didn't have to ask Simon about the blank page because I knew what had happened in that short period of time when we were seperated... '_Hmm.. so Derek hasn't told him what happened?' _I didn't ponder the thought long. Instead I continued on. The next was different, this time it was a picture of Andrew and Tori both posed as if casting a Knock Back spell. After I finished skimminf through it I handed Simon his sketches back.

"They're good..." I offered him a tentative smile and stood up.

"I think maybe we should be heading back I-its getting late." It was far from the truth but I wanted to get back to the house and talk to Derek. Plus, being alone with Simon for so long was beginning to make me nervous. I frowned '_Didn't I like Simon though?' _Shaking the thoughts off Simon and I started making our way back to the house.

Yells and screams met us at the door, hesitantly I opened it up and instinctively ducked.

"God would you guys stop imaging me naked!!" Reanna fumed.

I looked down trying to figure out what had been thrown at me but found a pile of ash. I looked back up in time to see Reanna chuck a lamp at the giggling Livvity and Rebecca. With a flick of her wrist Becca turned the lamp to flame and Livvity used her mind to toss it over at an unsuspecting Caleb. He jolted off the couch and and started beating at his clothes but there weren't any flames to put out.

Rebecca must have took pity on him. He opened his mouth to say something when Reanna started yelling again. "Grrrrrr, I swear this is not funny!" She made a move to pick up a vase when Andrew intercepted, realizing that more of the Safe House's property was at jeopardy of being burnt to ash and trashed.

"If you guys don't stop messing around we are not gonna have any more funiture." He sent the 'BFFFS' an accusing glare. They simply snorted louder with laughter and looked to Reanna with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Not funny!!!!" Reanna whined loudly but the pair had already started to run up the stairs.

I was beyond lost, but I didn't care anymore. I was on a mission. I made my excuses and went in search of Derek.

A/n I'm sorry it's so short but I kinda wanted the next chapter to be her and Derek talking so woot!!!! Review? If not that's okay to I just like writing to keep me content till the third book comes out........PS All the characters that aren't the original ones are based of my friends..............so Reanna when you read this I still love your butt and I might make it so there is horses but you have to have a mule....MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!


	3. AN

Happy birthday to me.......not very happy but oh well anyways Sorry I

haven't updated it because I have no Internet and I'm gonna be in the

Bahamas but when I'll get back you'll love chapter three it's in

reannas point of veiw!!!!!


End file.
